A well known note pad comprises a stack of paper sheets, each having a narrow strip of low-tack pressure-sensitive adhesive adjacent one edge on its rear side by which the sheets can be temporarily adhered to substrates such as documents or other articles (often for message-bearing purposes), by which strip of adhesive the sheet are adhered together in the pad. In one pad configuration, all of the strips of adhesive are along one side of the note pad, whereas in another pad configuration the adhesive strip on each successive sheet in the pad is along the opposite side of the pad as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,392. Note pads in both of these configurations are currently being marketed under the trademark "Post-it" by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn. Some such note pads have printed indicia (e.g., a printed message and/or picture and/or decoration) on each sheet, however, heretofore, such indicia has been printed on sheet material from which the note pads are formed by the manufacturer of the note pads, and printing of indicia on such note pads has only been economically feasible when a large amount of such note pads are produced.